


Thelma & Louise

by Yana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abaddon - Freeform, First Blade, M/M, Mark of Cain, Metatron - Freeform, Season/Series 09, Stolen Grace, heavily implied major charactes death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana/pseuds/Yana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't think about that line at first but in the final moments before certain death he has to admit there was a lot of truth in that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thelma & Louise

**Author's Note:**

> Watched Thelma & Louise a few days ago and there were just too many parallels to ignore so I wrote this. I hope you would enjoy.

_So what, I’m Thelma and you’re Louise and we’re just gonna hold hands and drive off this cliff together?_

When Dean said that he didn’t really think about it. The whole situation with them planning to capture an Archangel just reminded him of the ending of the movie just because what happened to the characters without any deeper meaning. Just like them they got themselves into something that ended with suicide. Like summoning an Archangel, a major dick with wings. That was a suicide mission from the beginning.

But later, a great time later, the thought came back to him. Maybe he saw the movie on TV while surfing through channels, he didn’t really remember. What he remembered was that he started to see the connections. One by one he connected the dots that were between them and the main characters and came to a surprising conclusion.

First of all, his statement was wrong. He wasn’t Thelma and Cas wasn’t Louise. It was the other way. Thelma was a naïve and awkward woman who left her crappy home with Louise then at the end twisted out from herself. Louise was tough in the outside but broken and sensitive in the inside. They were friends, helped each other, had some fights on their trip but in the end they were there for each other and hand in hand they drove of that cliff and became free.

If they weren’t their male counterparts then he didn’t know who were.

Cas was the awkward Angel of the Lord who left crappy Heaven for Dean and in some way twisted out from himself, like losing his Grace a few times, not to mention the future Cas he didn’t want to remember. While Dean… Yeah. He had to admit he was a big softie in the inside. And broken all the way. They were friends, saved each other, had some fights but they were there for each other.

He just started to realise how great friends they were. He of course knew they were friends but what friendship can survive that big pile of shit they went through, sometimes plotting behind the other’s back and telling lies? No matter how many times Thelma screwed up their chances and no matter how angry Louise was at her, she never left her. She always forgave her. Just like them. There was that plotting with Crowley, for both of them, and they were angry of course but they forgave each other. Louise and Hal, Dean and Michael. Both Thelma and Cas didn’t want them to give in. And he could go on and on with all those parallels but didn’t want to. He didn’t have time for that. Not now. Not anymore.

This was a suicide mission from the start, they knew that. Going in and killing Abaddon without the Mark or the First Blade? Breaking through all those minions while Metatron was watching from above sitting at his desk typing that crappy fanfiction that was their lives? Down right crazy, true Winchester style. Dean was actually proud of himself. He’d never been in a bigger mess than this before and he knew what real mess was. Many times in the past he had thought it was the end. Going after Yellow eyes. Going after Lilith. Going after Lucifer. Twice. And so on. But this time it felt different. It felt like the big The End at the end of every movie.

Dean looked to his right. Cas was sitting next to him, back against the wall covered with ages old tapestry. He was tired, bleeding from the many cuts on his face and arms. That stolen Grace of his affected his body in so many bad ways that it would have been better for him to be simply human again. But no. Cas told him many times he needed the Grace to find Metatron. Dean could understand him. He too needed the Mark of Cain to find Abaddon. But he wasn’t strong enough. The Mark made him into a raging monster and he had to be pured from it. He respected Cas so much for his strength. For coming this far with this great burden. And all was for nothing. They would die today.

Dean turned back ahead. The salt kept the demons out for a while but he knew if it depended on Metatron, and believe him it did, something would happen to their last barrier. Maybe the biggest rainstorm of the history. Or a giant tornado that would sweep away the salt. Metatron would do something like this, he knew.

But would he let him be the judge of their lives? Would Dean give him the honours to hit in the last nail in their coffin? No, he would never let that happen. He would face death himself and laugh in the demon scum’s face. Until his last breath he would do what he wants and if he wants to go down with a fight be damn sure he would.

When he looked back, Cas was already facing him. Maybe he was worn and couldn’t move a muscle but his eyes were as bright as ever. Dean knew there were so many things they both wanted to say but because of their own stupidity they were out of time. Cas always had angel business. Dean always had to look after Sam. They were one hell of a screwed up couple of dumbasses.

So Dean decided, with a growing smile on his face, that he wouldn’t say any cheesy rom-com lines. Instead he just held out his right hand towards the angel.

“So what do you think, Cas? You’re Thelma and I’m Louise and we’re just gonna hold hands and drive off this cliff together?”

Dean didn’t know if Cas would understand the reference. Cas never understood any references but maybe now he didn’t need to. Driving off a cliff pretty much meant certain death for both of them. But it was a pity he didn’t know what he knew. How much they were like Thelma and Louise. He should have made him watch that movie and not some crappy porn in the cheap motel rooms. He screwed up on so many levels when he introduced Cas to the human life. The first thing he had taught him was that humans lied and he wasn’t proud at that. Maybe if he weren’t so prideful, their lives would have gone on a different pass. But what happened happened. He couldn’t change the past. The only thing he could do now was to face death with somebody who was as important to him, if not more, as his brother.

Cas studied his extended hand then his face for a while. Then, without breaking eye contact, he placed his hand in Dean’s and captured it in a strong grab. Despite him being weak, he held his hand firmly with his own warm ones.

“Sounds fine to me.” And Cas showed him one of his rarest wide smiles and Dean returned the grab with equal force. Yep. Dean would love to face certain death in a company like that.

“Then let’s go. See you on the other side.”

And hand in hand they stood up and left the house together.


End file.
